bittersweet rain
by KYOGAKURA
Summary: what could have gojyo been thinkin' after hakkai dumped him? it's a little dramatic but hey, it made me cry while i was writing it! gojyo and haka fans will go awww...


BITTERSWEET RAIN  
  
This is the sequel to "my sacrifice". This is based on Gojyo's POV. Hope you like it!  
  
Special thanks to: Dream-eater-is-hungry  
  
Without you I wouldn't have done this sequel!  
  
Please review this story! I'm begging you! Please review this story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE MARKET  
  
I don't know how long I've been standing here. All I wanna do is to keep away from them all...I don't know whom else to turn to...I wanna die...well maybe not die...maybe just vanish somewhere out of here...  
  
I walked through the empty alley. I stopped for a moment to look at the sky.  
  
*Sigh* it's a beautiful day and I'm wasting it..."  
  
I turned a corner and enjoyed myself staring at a little girl. She was about 6 years old I suppose. This beautiful red haired, freckled face image of innocence.  
  
*Can't remember the last time I looked that way* I thought still staring at her. Holding up a cigar to my mouth I lit it and smoked. I don't care about anybody anymore...'just want to be alone...  
  
*Hey wait...her eyes! It's bright red...like mine...a taboo child?  
  
I felt drops of water hit my head and when I arched my head up it began to rain. I found shelter by a stand. I searched the street for the girl but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I guess she went home..." I said to myself.  
  
I then held my hair, staring down at it, I remembered something...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I was standing by a big oak tree and in front of me was a beautiful woman.  
  
"Hey do you want to go out with me sometime?" I asked with the usual tone of voice that I used when I flirted with women.  
  
"A...taboo child..."  
  
Startled I let go of her and stared her gaze turned to my crimson eyes. I turned my gaze elsewhere, avoiding any further eye contact with her. She stepped back and revealed a basket full of white blanket but as I looked at it closely I realized it was a baby, a baby with crimson eyes and hair!  
  
"A taboo child will bring forth disaster anywhere he goes...*continue until fade*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I guess it goes for my loved ones as well "I smirked at the thought of what happened a week ago, and let go of my hair.  
  
The girl I was staring at a while ago was back. She was standing by a stand just opposite of mine. She's with her mother I guess.  
  
It was still pouring outside. The kind of rain that gushes over the top of rain gutters, so much in a hurry to hit the earth it has no time to flow down the spout. I just stood there awing at the sight. I'd always been mesmerized by rainfall. Memories of running, splashing so carefree as a child come in as a welcome reprieve from the worries of my day.  
  
Most people hated it but I like it. I always thought it would wash away my problems. I always wished it would never stop. Always wished it would stay like that...forever.  
  
I waited patiently. Some people irritated because nature messed up their hurried day. I got lost in the sound and sight of the heavens washing away the dirt and dust of the world...including me...  
  
The little voice was so sweet it broke my trance I was caught in!  
  
"Mom, let's run through the rain" she said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's run through the rain! "she bellowed smiling widely at her mother  
  
*Lucky her...she wasn't treated as bad as people did to me*  
  
I thought bitterly as I remembered how my step mom tried to kill me...that's that I suppose. You can't change what happened in the past.  
  
But somehow I wanted to change it for the better...  
  
Change it so I didn't have to be in this journey...  
  
Change it so that I didn't get to meet any of the people that I was with now...  
  
Change it so that I didn't fall in love with my best friend...  
  
*Damn it! Damn it all! *  
  
"No honey, We'll wait until it goes down a little" I listened to their conversation again. I listened very hard.  
  
This young child waited about another minute and repeated: "Mom let's run through the rain"  
  
"We'll get soaked if we do" mom said.  
  
"No, we won't mom. That's not what you said this morning" the young girl said as she tugged at her mother's arm.  
  
*Oh, what a brat*  
  
I was a little surprised at what I thought. Usually I'm not like that towards children.  
  
Maybe I just got a little impatient...  
  
Maybe I wanted him to be with me right now...  
  
Maybe I want someone to comfort me...  
  
"The heck! Stop thinking about him!" I scolded myself and turned my gaze towards them again.  
  
"This morning? When did I say we could run through the rain and not get wet" mom said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Don't you remember? When you were talking to daddy about his sickness, you said, if God can get us through this, he can get us through anything!"  
  
The entire street went silent. I could have had heard an ant talking at this state! I couldn't hear anything but the rain.  
  
I stood there silently. Thinking what might have happened if what the little girl said were true.  
  
I wouldn't have Jien kill mom...  
  
I would have just let her take my life away...  
  
I wouldn't be feeling pain again...  
  
I wouldn't be hurt...  
  
I wouldn't experience being in love or being loved...  
  
My mind was buzzing with thoughts of what could have been if it were like this, like that, blah, blah, blah...  
  
"I see, I just couldn't forget him can I? "I realized just now. I turned again to listen to them.  
  
Her mother paused and thought for a moment about what she would say.  
  
Now some would laugh it off and scold her for being silly. Some might even ignore what was said.  
  
But this moment was a moment of truth in a young child's life. A time when innocent trust can be developed so that it will bloom into faith.  
  
"Honey, you are absolutely right! Let's run through the rain. If God let's us get wet, well maybe we need some washing" mom said.  
  
Then off they ran. I stood there watching, smiling and laughing as they darted off past the houses. They held their grocery bags over their heads just in case.  
  
The rain stopped. I turned and headed off to the inn where we were supposed to stay.  
  
I ran towards the room Hakkai and I are staying and there he lay by the windowsill staring back at me. His green orbs gazed at my ruby ones. Then he spoke:  
  
"Hi Gojyo! Welcome back! " He got off the windowsill and walked towards me.  
  
"Ne, Hakkai... "I stared through his green orbs for a while and finished what I was saying.  
  
"Hakkai...if ever he dumps you...you know I'll be here. Just waiting for you..."  
  
"I know that my friend, I know that..."  
  
I gazed at the window and realized it was already dark. The moon was full tonight, it was such a pretty sight.  
  
"Maa, maa well then let's eat! Before Goku finishes everything up" he said. His unique smile spread across his face. I gazed at his outline as he went out the door.  
  
"I'll be waiting my friend...I'll be waiting for you..."  
  
=the end= 


End file.
